Break me
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Sam realizes Jason and her could never work when she sees him and Liz together at Kelly’s. (Sam and Lucky fic with talk of Liason)ONE SHOT


_**Break me**_

_**One shot**_

**_Summary: Sam realizes Jason and her could never work when she sees him and Liz together at Kelly's. This one shot takes place during the episode Sam moved out of the penthouse and saw Liz and Jason with Cameron_**.

Sam walked down from her room to get a cup of coffee when she saw Jason sitting at a table with Elizabeth and her son. Her heart broke because she saw the smile on his face, the joy she couldn't give him.

She forgot about the coffee and headed back to her room. Her head was down, emotions flooding her system; it was why she walked straight into the person before her. "Sorry." Sam quickly said.

"It's ok Sam."

At the sound of her name she looked up and met Lucky's eyes. "Lucky, hi." She said as she tried to regain her composure.

"Are you ok? You look bad." He pointed out.

"I'm fine, just realizing things never turn out the way you expect." Sam sadly said. "Oh that's right; you have a room here too. We're neighbors." She pointed out with a smile; she just wanted to stop thinking of Jason.

Lucky saw her smile to cover up the fact she wanted to dark, the pain lost in her dark eyes. He understood. "I was downstairs before, I saw them too." He admitted.

Sam met his eyes, a silent understand. She knew he and Liz were becoming close again but now she guessed not by the look in his eyes. He understood so her need to cover up just faded. "They looked happy." She hated to admit out loud.

"They've always been close, maybe even in love. There's a bond they have that no one can break and it becomes a little too much." Lucky explained as he found himself wishing the night would be different, that the pain would fade.

"I left because it seemed like the best thing, we couldn't be together but to see him with someone else and smiling, it is too much." Sam said as she blinked back tears, wishing them away forever. "How are you dealing with it?"

"Just moving on. We were getting close again but it didn't become as serious as you and Jason sound. Liz and I have a crazy past, its better if we left it at that." Lucky said. "You don't look like you want to be alone now and talking in the hall is a good way for everyone to know your life. Come on." He explained as he placed his hand on her back and led her out of the hall and into his room.

Sam nodded in agreement as she followed him. She never thought Lucky would be the person she'd turn to in this time but he was really helping. And he did truly understand how she felt.

"You're room is bigger then mine." Sam pointed out as he shut the door.

Lucky smiled at that. "When you're here long enough and know the owner, you get some perks."

"Yeah it seems." Sam said as she looked around the room again, it was really nice. "How long have you been here?"

"Too long." Lucky admitted as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I want to get an apartment, something more then a room but like I said this does have its perks with Kelly's right down stairs."

I'm looking for a place too. We can become roommates and start a broken hearts club." Sam joked as she sat beside him.

"It won't always be so bad. One day you'll move on and find true love." Lucky said hoping to cheer her up.

"That's what I keep telling myself and with Jason I thought I didn't have to think it anymore. Wrong again." Sam said as she began to feel low again, just broken.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Lucky said as he placed his hand on her back and softly rubbed.

Sam rested her head on his shoulder without thought. "Being in love just sucks the whole thing because you always get your heart broken. It should be easier." She knew she was whining but she simply didn't care.

Lucky held her close as a comfort he hoped helped. "When you don't invest so much emotion, it is easier."

Sam looked up and met his eyes as his arm was still wrapped around her shoulders. "That's true." She softly agreed.

"Sam." Escaped his mouth like a sweet song.

They both leaned in together for the kiss. At first it seemed hesitant, nervous like but soon their bodies gave in to the running emotions and the kiss deepened. Lucky cupped the nape of her neck and pulled her mouth closer as they both lowered back on to the bed.

Sam liked how his body pressed against hers, now their lips melted with each others. Her hands roamed down his hard back until they reached the end of his shirt. She didn't know she could want someone so bad so soon the way she wanted Lucky right now. It was barely a second to get the skirt off and to find their way back to the kiss.

They both silent sat up as Lucky returned the favor and removed her shirt. Her legs had been loosely wrapped around his waist; he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer until their faces were inches from one another.

Still sitting up with her body wrapped around his, Lucky ran his fingertips down her face and her mouth before kissing her.

As their lips made move and hands roamed, he reached behind her back and un-hooked the white lace bra, sending it away with the t-shirts. He dipped his head lower and kissed the swells of her breasts before reaching the nipple.

Sam had her hands tangled in his hair as he sucked on her flesh, she felt herself losing more control, just needing more. She pulled his head up and met his eyes before this time she kissed him. Hot and rough, it was how she felt.

Lucky lowered her back down on the bed before reaching for her jeans. He heard her moan of protest when he left her mouth and moved down her body. The jeans went, then the panties. She lay beneath him naked and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He never wanted to stop looking at her but he wanted her more then that.

Their lips hovered over each other but didn't touch, just teased as he entered her body. Slow at first before they found their rhythm and the pace quickened. They finally kissed as his hand rested on her hip, as a railing to her body, a guild.

Lucky rested his head on her shoulder as they began to slow, the climax reaching. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

And that's how they stayed the rest of the night.

Isabelle A.


End file.
